Shy Signs
by dannyg102
Summary: You've like him/her for a long time. You want to let her/him know how you feel. But, there are matters that you believe would hinder a relationship. Can you work up the courage to at least talk to him/her? Once that matter's out of the way, how shall you continue? Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Startin up another, ya know, change of pace from almost straight up action and junk. So, basics in the description, and let's go.

* * *

~**Be the older brother Makara, in your room.**

"Kurloz, bro, I gotta use the bathroom."

Your eyes slowly blinked open at being shooken by your younger brother. 'Then go' you signed. "But the hallway lights are off. What if a monster gets me?"

You shook your head then sat up and stretched. 'Fine Gamzee' you signed. Gamzee smiled at his older brother. You stand up and walked your brother out of the room, down the hall to the bathroom. Gamzee rubbed his eyes, and walked in the bathroom closing the door behind him. You, your younger brother and both your parents moved into this town of Skaia about a month ago from Derse. You're 13 years young, and your brother, Gamzee, is 9, and still afraid of the dark.

You hear a flush, the sink go on for a few seconds, then gamzee walked out, turning the light off. 'All done?' You sign. He smiled and nodded. You take his hand and led him back to your room. 'Goodnight' You signed to him as You both layed back down in your beds. You stare at the purple walls for a little, then shut my eyes. It was hard to go back to sleep. You kept thinking about how you're promoting from 8th grade in 2 days, how you're excited yet nervous to be a freshman in highschool. Eventually, you tell yourself to chill out and sleep.

**~Be the older sister Leijon, in a house a couple houses down from the Makaras.**

You lay comfortably on the couch in your pajama pants and t-shirt after your shower. You take your green laptop out, turn it on, and go to your email. After deleting most of the spam mail, you turn it off, as it didn't look like there was anything important. You set the laptop in a drawer next to your bed, then layed on your bed. You close your eyes. You're 13 year old Meulin living with your parents and sister Nepeta, who's 8, about to turn 9. You both were born in Skaia, and you're promoting to 9th grade in 2 days. You're filled with exicement, hoping to meet and make new friends. There was only one problem, though..

You feel a tap on your shoulder. You open your eyes to see Nepeta. 'Meulin!' she signed, grinning. 'Hi Nep.' you sign back. 'How're you feeling? About promoting and all?' she signed. 'Nervous, but really excited!' you sign, smiling, 'I can't wait until I'm in 9th grade!'. 'Lucky you!' Nepeta signed. You laughed, though you weren't able to hear it. 'Well, goodnight sis.' Nepeta signed. 'Goodnight' you sign as she crawled into her bed. You lay there for a little, thinking about the guy with the messy hair in one of your classes, as you often do. You don't know why, but he pops into your head as you're about to sleep. You don't know his name. You wish you did, maybe he'd be a nice friend. But then again, the fact that you're deaf makes you rethink. You've been able read lips really well, making the excuse you didn't hear them if they called you, though in reality you didn't. Only few knew you were deaf. You sigh and curl up, closing your eyes to sleep.

**~Be the narrator.**

Well now, we've gotten intros started. That counts for something. Maybe. But then again.. Yeah. So.

**~Be a rock.**

...

**~Be the narrator**

No. Just.. No...

Well, let us continue?

**~Be Kurloz, day of promotion.**

You sit on the couch in your livingroom. You're waiting for your family to get done. Gamzee walks in the room. 'You guys ready yet?' you sign to him. "No, bro, it'll be a bit." he replied.

You move your head as if to sigh. 'Tell them I'm gonna walk' you sign, getting up. "Aaaaalrighty, see ya there." Gamzee said as you walked out, closing the door behind you.

You pull out your mp3, turn it on, and put an earphone in your left ear. Then you pull your phone out and text Kankri. 'HEADING TO THE SCHOOL :o)'. Shortly after, you recieve 'G99d, d9 make sure y9u are n9t late.'

A couple houses down you see a person sitting outside a house on the porch. A little closer and you recognize that the person is the girl in your last class, Meulin. She looks completely stunning, you think. Then you look down nervously and put in your other earphone, hoping she won't call out to you or something. You've wanted to talk to her, but the problem is you couldn't while you're mute, and you don't know if she'd be okay with that.

**~Be Meulin sitting outside your house. **

You're waiting for everyone to get ready so you can go. You notice someone walking down the street. You look down as you notice it's that guy. He's looking handsome in his short-sleeve overshirt open, purple tie, black pants and blue shoes. How you wished you could speak to him. Usually it's not a big deal, but in this case you're not sure what's going on. As he walks by your sister walks in front of you. 'Let's go' Nepeta signs, smiling. You smile back and get up, walking to the car, your parents following shortly after, getting in the car, starting it then driving off.

**~Go forward a couple hours.**

You're sitting on a chair in the middle of the 2nd row. Mituna had been called up. You were waiting to be called up. Shortly, the person next to you was called, then you saw the speaker say your name. You stood and walked up.

**~Be Kurloz.**

You watched as Meulin walked up to get her certificate. You had never seen her wear a dress, even now. She was wearing a black skirt, a green longsleeved shirt, and gray shoes. But she looked beautiful nonetheless. Porrim looked at you. "See something you like?" you heard her say.

You looked away from Meulin as she walked back to her seat and signed 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Though, you knew that she saw you staring.

* * *

A/N: That's that :D Next time we shall meet ;)


	2. Chapter 2

~Be the messy haired teen.

Your alarm clock went off, signaling for you to get up. Gamzee grunted from across the room. You stood up and stretched. Since it's gonna take your brother a while to get up, you grab a purple shirt and black pants and walk out of your room to the bathroom. You enter, close and lock the door, then turn on the shower water, getting the water temperature how you like it. You check it again, then take off your current clothing and hop in.

It's been 3 years since you promoted from 8th grade. You're 16 now and you've grown quite a bit, as you are 6'4", but still skinny as ever. You still haven't technically met Meulin, and when you're about to go up to her, you have no idea how you're gonna introduce yourself. You can't talk, and you don't know if she can read sign language. You sigh. A knock on the door comes. "Bro, it's been like 15 minutes."

You blink a couple times then shut off the water and get out to dry off. You don't bother brushing your hair, put on clothes, then walk out. "Thanks bro." Gamzee says, walking in the bathroom as you go back to your room.

As you get in, you sit on your bed, put socks on and grab your phone. You got a couple texts. You open the first one as you see it's from Rufioh. 'Yo, we gonna play some baseball before school starts, you 1n?'. You reply with, 'SURE. WHERE AT? :o)'. In a second, you get 'Ask M1tuna, he's sett1n the sh*t up'

On that, you look at the other message, and it was from Mituna. 'H3Y M337 U5 411 47 7H3 F131D 4CR055 FR0M 5CH001.'

You smile and continue. From Porrim you get 'Go+o+d mo+rning Kurloz.' You reply with 'GOOD MORNING :o)'

You put on your shoes, grab your backpack, walk out of your room, knock three times on the bathroom door to let Gamzee know you're leaving, hearing a later from him. You walk to the front door, wave to your parents and walk out, heading towards Alternia highschool. As always, you have your mp3 on. After 15 minutes you reach the school, then continue your way to the field right across from it. As you come up to it, you see not only Rufioh, Mituna and Porrim, but it seems Cronus, Latula, and Horrus have joined. You haven't associated with Latula and Horrus much, but Cronus is usually around wherever you all gather. You walk up and Mituna's the first to greet you, and after communicating with the others, Latula and Horrus slightly surprised to learn you're mute, but are alright with it. After a couple minutes you all get the game started.

~Be the deaf female.

It's been three years since promotion, and you're happy you're still around the school. You're about to head there as you check your phone. You have a text from Horuss. '8=D xcuse me but would you like to hang out and play baseball before school, at the field?' You think it over for a second. '\(=^..^)/ NAWWWWWWWWW, I'M GOOD, THANK YOU THOUGH :3' You didn't really want to today. Since it was the first day of your Junior year, you didn't want to chance being late.

You walk out of your house with Nep and your parents and get in the car. As you all take off, you see Kurloz walking. You learned his name in freshman year, and still haven't built up the courage to talk to him. You sink in your seat a little as you pass him. You get up a little and look behind. Then when you turn around Nepeta pokes you. You look at her and can tell she's giggling. 'Why don't you ask him out already?' Nepeta signs. You can feel yourself blush, and sign back, 'I can't!'

Nepeta smiles. 'I can ask his brother to ask him for youuu' she signs. 'What? No!' you say loudy. Your mom looks back at you. You smile and wave. She shakes her head and smiles, turning around. Nepeta giggles again. You feel the car stop, say goodbye to your family then step out. You walk to the building where the classrooms are held, noticing they did some renovations. Some? Bit of understatement. Last year, It was one story. Now, it's 3 stories high, and looks like it was widened a little. You notice stairs on the outside, too. You go and sit on them, near the middle. You check your phone. School wasn't starting for another hour or so. Maybe you should have hung out with Horuss and whoever else. You start sketching on a loose-leap piece of paper. Usually you sketch when you're bored. You're thinking of Kurloz. You tell yourself you're going to finally say hi. You're heart races as you think of him. It's strange, feeling this way about someone. You hope he at least notices you. You look down and noticed you've sketched his upper body. You blush and notice a group of people walking on campuss. You first notice Horuss, then Latula. The next one that catches your eye is.. Kurloz. You quickly get up, and walk up the stairs quickly.

~ Be the paper she sketched on.

"Wait for meeeeeee!" Noone can hear you. You're an inanimate object.

~Be Kurloz.

You and the group had finished with your game, and headed to the school seeing as it was nearing its start. You all walk on campus. You see Latula call out to a girl sitting on the stairs. It's Meulin. She looks up after a couple seconds, gets up then hurriedly walk up the stairs. "Strange." Horuss says.

Your heart was beating faster than normal. Latula shrugs, then the group starts walking. You're standing where you were. "You comin?" Mituna asks.

You shake your head, then sign 'No, my first class is upstairs.' Mituna nods. "Later then."

The others tell you later then you walk over to the stairs. You had noticed she dropped a paper. It looked like she was sketching a person, looks like you. Wait.. It is you. Your heart beats faster as you look up the stairs. You walk up them slowly, putting the paper in your bag.

~Be Meulin.

You had walked into the hallway. 'Oh god!..' you think. 'What if he saw me? Wait.. Where's my drawing?' You realize you dropped it. You hurry and turn around, hoping to find it, when you run into someone tall. You look at the shirt. Your heart beats fast. You're almost afraid to look up. He holds up a paper. Your sketch. You take it then run off.

~Be the paper.

"I'm not a whore, stop passing me around!" You're not a person either, stop talking!

~Be Kurloz.

You watch her run off after snatching the paper. You were gonna tap her on the shoulder before she turned around. Then you were only able to stand there frozen, holding the paper up. She snatches it and runs down the hall. Your face has turned a bright color. You just wish you could speak, it'd make meeting her so much easier, you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Be Sir Mute

You're sitting in english class, the class your mind is usually only half in, if that much. It's been a couple days since Meulin walked into you, and it turns out you see her quite a bit, as well as have her in a couple classes. Every now and again you'd catch her out of the corner of your eye looking at you. Why you know this? You're usually looking at her. Why you're looking at her? Let's not get into that now. This is the last class of the school day, and you can't wait to get out. Today, it's been boring.

You fall asleep for a couple minutes, then the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Everyone gets up except you, as you don't like being in crouds going out a single door. You watch as the last person walks out, then pick up your bag and walk out. Mituna meets up with you after you exit the building. "Hey, you wanna chill?" he asked.

You sign, 'Not today, I gotta get some housework done.' "Oh, okay. Well I'll check ya later, aight?"

You nod. As you both walk off campus he puts his skateboard on the ground and takes off. You take off towards your house. You think back on the day. You hung with Porrim and Kankri at lunch. Kankri liked to get his point across, with rants. And when he started, it took a while to stop. Though, you still found him interesting. You see Gamzee waiting on the corner of the street as usual. "Bout time, bro." he said, yawning.

'Aren't you hanging out with your friends today?' you sign. "Nahhh, today ima just chill at home." he replied.

You shrug, then continue walking home with Gamzee walking besides you. "So, I hear ya like Neps sis, Meulin was it?, since before you promoted, no?" Gamzee said randomly.

You stare at him. 'You know this how?' you sign. "Yer phone."

'You went through my phone?' "Nah, when you were showin me somethin I happened to look at a text you sent to Kans sis."

You sigh. "And I also read your.. 'journal'." he said, grinning.

You glare at him. "What? I got bored." he smiled.

Shouldn't be surprised, you think. "So, why haven't ya told her?"

'She wouldn't like me.' you sign. 'Nah, she likes ya. Nep told meh. And, I didn't tell ya, but I've noticed her lookin at cha."

You give him a look. 'Really?' "Yep." he nods, yawning.

'You are saying all this so calmy, it is scary.' you sign. Gamzee smiles. "You should ask her out."

You blush. 'I couldn't do that.' you sign. "And why not, my motherfuckin bro?"

You give him a glare. He shrugs. "What? Not like you didn't say these things when you were younger."

You glare, reminding him you couldn't speak. "Point taken. Sign. Whatever the fuck it is you do." he laughs. "Still, ask her out. There's no way in Derse she'd say no."

In Derse. Kids these days, you shake your head, thinking. 'I don't know.' you sign.

Your phone vibrates. You check and see it's from Porrim. 'Kurlo+z, there's a co+nversatio+n we need to+ have.' You reply with, "YEAH? WHAT IS THIS ABOUT? :oO'

"Welp, we'll talk later, bro, I'm tired as crap." he told you, walking into your guy's house.

You climb onto the roof, as you often do, and stare at the sky. You're thinking of what your brother said. You wonder if what he said is true. You sigh, and your phone vibrates. 'Abo+ut the who+le Meulin subject.' 'WHAT ABOUT IT :o)' 'When are yo+u planning o+n telling her?' 'JUST TALKED WITH MY BRO BUT I DONT REALLY KNOW :o(' you sigh, thinking back to the conversation

~Be Catwoman.

You kick a gaurd in the face, claw across the ceiling over the sensors, and kick the glass case. It breaks, and you take the golden dil..

Waittaminute, wrong CATWOMAN. God. Interns these days.

~Be Ms. Deaf.

What? She can't hear me. I can't be her? How the hell was I her other times, I swear this is a load of bull..

Wait. This isn't her. DAMMIT FRANK!

~Be Meulin.

You're sitting on your porch, looking up at the sky, and sketching. What are you sketching? People. You and your sister do enjoy what some would call "shipping". You've seen Mituna and Latula around each other quite a bit more lately, so you decided they'd make a good couple.

After a couple minutes you finish. Satisfied with your work, you take a look at your other sketches. There's one of Damara and Rufioh. Another of Aranea and Kankri. Then, one you drew a year ago of yourself and Kurloz. You wonder how you still have it, and just stare at it.

You're not sure how long you sat there, when you feel a tap on your shoulder and you jump, covering the paper. You're blushing and the heart is racing. You sigh as you see its your sister. "You need something?" You say. Nepeta signs, 'Wanted to ask how your day was. If you talked to him yet.' She smiled, and giggled.

'It was pretty good.. and no, I didn't.' You sign back. 'C'mon, you have to sooner or later.' 'You've said that for two years' 'I'll go for three!' She grins widely. You sigh, there's no winning. 'Fine, I will in the next month.' 'Two weeks!' She signed, smiling and walking into the house.

You laugh a little. You feel vibrations next to you. You pick up your phone and check who it is. Porrim! 'Meulin, darling, we do+ need to+ talk.'  
You reply. '\(=^..^)/ Hmmm?'  
'O+n the Kurlo+z matter.'  
'\(=^..^)/ Purrfect, I needed to talk to you about it'  
'Yo+u kno+w about the ho+meco+ming dance this Friday, yes?'  
'\(=^..^)/ I actually forgot about that. Why?'  
'I Co+nvinced him to go+, so+ be there. O+kay?'  
You feel a blush. '\(=^..^)/ Okay'

You close your phone and lay back. Closing your eyes, you let your mind wander. Most thoughts going to Kurloz, then to this Friday. You're going to say hi to him tomorrow. That's what you tell yourself. Though, you're probably not going to. If that's so, then what're you gonna do at the dance? 


	4. Chapter 4

**~Be Kurloz**

You're sitting in Kankri's house waiting for him to get ready so you guys can leave. Right now he should be getting dressed. You look over to his younger brother, Karkat. "Damnit, Gamzee, you're such an insufferable asshole sometimes!" he sighed, as Gamzee stood on his head, whipping his legs all around. He laughed a little, though. Sollux sat on the other couch, laughing. "Gog, KK, how ith he even thtaying upright?" "Don't ask me. Fuckass is beyond my comprehension." They both laughed.

You smile. Kankri finally walks into the livingroom. "Ready to depart, Kurloz?" he asks.

You sign, 'Yeah, let us get going.' He nods. "Karkat, don't destroy the house in any way, shape, form, or manner physically, emotionally, or spritiually possble." he says.

You tug on his arm. "Right." he says, you both walking out. Cronus was waiting outside, smoking as usual. "You know that stuff can fill your lungs with smoke, which blackens the lungs, narrowing them and eventually causing cancer? And smoking around others will do the same thing to them. Right?" Kankri says. Cronus sighs and puts it out. "Fo' the millionth fuckin' time, ah know."

Kankri smiles. "As long as you're aware of the consequences."

"Les jus' fuckin' go." Cronus grunted, getting in his truck.

Kurloz hopped in the truck bed, as it was his favorite place to be when riding around. Kankri sat back there too, but only because Cronus had lit another cigarette, 'You do not want to keep him company?' you sign. "He is going to drive to Meenah's house and pick her up, so there is no need to. Besides, I don't want to get lung cancer from his blasphemous secondhand smoke." he replied.

You just smile and nod. "You did not bother to comb, brush, straighten, or even look at your mess of hair, did you?" Kankri asks. 'I believe I look better with messy hair.' you sign. "Have you ever seen your hair in a style other than that dastardly mess?" he asks. 'You would be surprised.' "I am sure."

**~Be Meulin**

You look in the mirror one more time. You're wearing a slim green dress, that skims above your knee, with shorts under. This is the first time you've worn a dress in years. And you haven't done it yet, but you consider putting makeup on. You've never liked it, but you want to look amazing for Kurloz so he'd at least talk to you. Porrim stands by the door. You look over at her. "You look beautiful, let's go." she says. You smile at her and nod, taking one last look in the mirror, putting a green bow in your hair, then you walk out with Porrim.

You head downstairs, and walk outside as Porrim grabs her car keys. Pulling out your phone, you check the time. Since Porrim is going to pick up Aranea, you guys should get there shortly after the dance starts. You sit on the porch for a couple minutes, thinking she's gonna be a while. She usually misplaces her keys. This time she came out shortly. You stand up and look at her. "Found them early this time." she says, smiling.

You smile back, and both walk to the car. You get in the passengers seat up front as she gets in the drivers seat. "You ready to officially meet Kurloz tonight?" she says with a sly smile. You blush and look down. "Shut uppp.."

You look back up at her to see her laughing. You blush even more and poke her side. She jumps and smiles at you. You shake your head and put on your seatbelt. Porrim starts the car and backs out of the drive way. "First stop, Aranea." Porrim says, driving off.

**~Be Kurloz**

You're sitting in a chair by a table near the middle left of the area. Cronus, Mituna, and Kankri are sitting around the table with you. You all barely had gotten there. Meenah had told Cronus she would get a ride from Latula, so he decided to pick up Mituna. Horuss said he wasn't coming tonight, and Rufioh was in the crowd at the moment. "Can this get any more boring?" Cronus said, sighing.

"Yes, believably so." Kankri commented.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"To which I took upon myself to answer."

You smile. "Smartass." "Don't blame me for your incompetence." "Say that to my face." "I am apologetic to say that I am currently speaking to your face, however unpleasant with the smell of tobacco." "Still?" "Yes, you smoke so much it lingers around you. You may not be smoking at this very moment, but it is clear to even the slowest of people you do." "I call bullshit!" "I can smell you from here." Rufioh interjects from the crowd.

Mituna and Kankri laughs, and you give a big smile. Cronus shakes his head, then smiles. You pull out your phone. '_So+rry, Kurlo+z, we're running a little late. Just picked up Aranea, we are heading there no+w' _is what you recieved from Porrim. '_NO WORRIES :o)_' you reply.

"They on their way yet?" Kankri asks. You sign, 'They are coming now.' "Meenah's almost here." Cronus says. "Damara's here." you hear Rufioh say. "How the hell does he hear us?" Mituna asks.

The group laughs. "Latula!" Mituna calls out, standing up and walking to the entrance. "About time." Kankri says. "Meenahhhhh!" Cronus calls, shooting up and heading to the entrance as well.

You look over to the drink table near the back. Kankri looks at you. 'I am going to get something to drink. You want anything?' you sign. He looks up. "Uhhhh, just get me water, please." he smiles. You grin, get up and walk to the table. "Hi Kurloz!" Jane says as you get to the table. "What will ya have?" Dirk asks.

You look around the table and point at bottles of water, then raises up two fingers. Jane smiles and hands you two water bottles. "Water's free." Dirk says.

You look at the other drinks scattered around the table. One catches your eye. You look it over. Faygo. There were a couple flavors. Your brother is obsessed with this stuff. You haven't tried it, though. "Faygo's 50 cents a bottle." Dirk says, noticing what you're looking at.

You take out a dollar and hand it to him. "Go ahead and grab three, bro. Stuff barely sells anyways" Dirk says, taking the dollar.

You smile and take a redpop, grape and root beer. You nod your head at the duo, Jane waves at you, and you walk back to the table. It's still only Kankri. You hand him a water bottle and sit down. 'You wanna try one?' you sign to him, setting the faygo down. He looks over the bottles intently. "I do not see why not. Hand me the redpop, please." You hand it to him and open the root beer one, taking a drink. Kankri takes a drink from the one you handed him. "Hmm."

Cronus comes back along with Meenah. "Where's Mituna?" Kankri asks. Cronus looks around. "Good question. Latula's not around either."

"Oh great, they're probably god knows where doing god knows what." Rufioh comments, walking to the table.

"So they're you and Damara on a regular weekend night." Cronus comments.

"Don't be jealous." Rufioh replies, smiling.

You grin and drink the rest of the faygo you're holding. "If I may inquire, where is Porrim?" Kankri asks Meenah. "I came with Latula, so I'm not sure. But, I think I saw the her going to pick up Aranea."

You zone out a little bit, staring at the entrance, wondering where Meulin was. Shortly after you did, Aranea walks in, then Porrim follows. You don't notice. Then you see bright green. A bow in the hair. Dress that ends right above the knees. No makeup. Dark hair long and curly. Shiny green eyes you always get entranced with when looking at. The definition of beauty. You finally snap out of your trance, noticing you and her had made eye contact. Usually you'd look away. But this time you kept the gaze, smiling shyly. Your sense come back to reality and you hear Kankri calling Porrim over.

**~Be Meulin**

Porrim finally picked Aranea up, and you all headed to the dance. She got to the school and drove around the parking lot, finding a spot in the back. She didn't really like the front, it could get crowded, as she put it. You step out of the car, closing the door behind you. Aranea goes on ahead. You stand there and look at Porrim. "Come on, Meulin, you can't back out now." she smiles at you. You feel yourself blush and nod, slowly walking. Porrim shakes her head, smiles, and walks slightly ahead of you. A couple more feet and you're in. You're not long away from dancing with Kurloz. Well, that's what you're hoping for, anyways. Porrim enters. Then you finally walk in. You look around. Feeling a stare, you look off to the side, catching it. You blush brightly, as it's Kurloz staring. You try to keep eye contact. Your heart beats frantically.

After a couple seconds Porrim pulls on your arm and leads you to the table. "Porrim!" you see Kankri call. She hugs Kankri, and you both take a seat. You look around and see alot of your friends. "Where's Horuss?" you ask.

Rufioh taps your shoulder. "He's not coming he said. Didn't say why." he said, shrugging. "Okay." you say.

You look over to the open area and see quite a bit of people. You notice movement to the side of you, but it was only Rufioh skipping into the crowd.

You sit there for a couple minutes, thinking about the only thing that came to mind. Kurloz. You notice the atmosphere shift around in a romantic kinda way. You notice Porrim take Kankri to the dance floor. It's a slow dance. You see Rufioh and Damara in the couples. Cronus, Meenah and Aranea are sitting there talking. You look over to Kurloz. You make eye contact then he quickly looks away, blushing. You look down blushing aswell.

**~Be Kurloz**

"Come one, Kankri." Porrim said, taking Kankri's arm and leading him to the dance floor. "Uhh I don't really think I am cut out for this.." he says. She smiles at him then they dissapear into the crowd.

Cronus, Aranea and Meenah are just chatting away. You look at Meulin. After a minute or two she looks at you, then you quickly look down. You blush deeply, then stand up. She looks at you. You walk over and hold out your hand to her. Your blush threatens to overtake your face. She blushes brightly, then takes your hand. You help her up then lead her to the dance floor. You take her hand and put yours on her hip. She rests her hand on your shoulder. You start slow dancing. She's surprisingly good.

**~Be Meulin**

He gets up and offers you his hand. Your blush overtakes your face as you take his hand. He helps you up and you both go to the dance area. He laces his fingers with yours and sets his hand on your hip. You rest your hand on his shoulder. You can feel the music, and you follow Kurloz's steps. After a little you get the rhythm.

You're glad Porrim taught you how to slow dance. Immensly glad. You step closer to him, and rest your head on his chest. You hope it's okay with him. You guys continue, so you assume it's fine. This is easily one of the happiest moments of your life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There had been a line in there that shouldn't be there, so yeah :P Fixed that, enjoy reading ~**

* * *

**~Be sleeping beauty**

The alarm clock wakes you up. You forgot you had it on still. Actually you thought it didn't go off on saturdays. "Gllarglehasfjlkashgahsnkdcgl asd.." you hear Gamzee mutter from across the room, the top half of his body on the ground, his legs and waist on the bed still. You reach over and turn the alarm off, stretching where you lay, then putting your hands behind your head and resting there.

You think back to last night, dancing with Meulin..

**~Go back in time**

The velociraptor ate from its prey's meat. It sees a T-rex from across the plains, grabs one more bite then scurries off. Shortly after, it was trampled.

Wait... Frank! Goddamnit! I swear, if it wasn't for you trying to get it on with my dog you would get fired..

Wait. Scratch that. You read, NOTHING~

**~Go back to the night of the dance, Kurloz**

You both swayed back and forth, feeling like you both were the only ones in the world. You hear the music change to one of the love songs you're deeply affected by. You blush brightly as you're not sure what you'll do. Your body twitches, and you try not to push her away. She notices this, you believe, and pushes further into you. Your heart races faster than you ever thought possible. Her head still rests on your chest. She looks up at you with her big green eyes. Her blush gives her some color in the cheeks, and it looks so cute.

You resist..

She smiles at you, and closes her eyes, her blush deepening.

Still, you resist..

**~Be Kurloz's brain**

Phucking kiss her already! Damn! Your a pussayyyyyyyy! WOoOOOOOOoOoOooO Partayyyyyyyy~~

**~Be Kurloz**

Did your brain just?...

Let's not go there...

Anyways.

You stare down at her. She leans her forehead on your chin. You're only a head taller, but it seems so much more. She ends up putting her arms in front of her, pushing into you, and you wrap your arms around her. She looks up at you with that cute blush. God..

Your hand seems to move on its own and your lift her chin up with a finger. Slowly, you lean in and kiss her. Her lips are so soft.. Her hair brushes against your face slightly, and you feel her grip your shirt..

You come to the realization of what you're doing and quickly snap your head back. You stare at her for a second, she looks confused,then break eye contact and quickly walk outside. _Oh my god, oh my god.. What did I just do?... Damnit what if I messed up with her?.. What if she hates me now?.. What if.. _You start thinking. You think you made a mistake, kissing her so soon.. I mean, you're not even dating. What's up with that? You creep.

Sometimes you think you don't control certain thoughts. Shaking your head, you start heading home.

**~Be present Kurloz**

You sigh as you think back. You check your phone and see a couple messages. "Kurlo+z, what's wrong? Yo+u left in such a hurry. Did so+mething happen?" Porrim.

"Kurloz . . . What's up? 1 mean . . . you just up and left. What's the matter bruh?" Rufioh.

"KURL0Z, WH3R3 7H3 H3LL DID Y0U G0?" Mituna.

"H3y, 1t's L4tul4, bro. You 41ght?" How'd she get your number?

"Kurl9z. Y9u kn9w what y9u did is quite fine with Meulin. Right?" Kankri.

You sigh. You reply to Porrim to ask Kankri about it.

"I JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO LEAVE. I'M SORRY :ox" to Mituna.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?" to Latula.

"I DON'T KNOW, I FEEL LIKE I MESSED UP :ox" to Kankri.

You slide your phone to the side then sit up and stretch.

**~Be the deaf shy one**

You just lay there, thinking about the night before. Nepeta told you she was going to go hang out with Gamzee and Karkat, and left, so you're just alone with your thoughts.

**~Go back in time yet again.**

_You better get this one right, or I swear to god Frank I will mutilate you._

**~Meulin**

You stared up at him when he wrapped his arms around you. You felt your face blush. You felt a little lift under your chin, then his lips were pressed against yours. You feel like you could melt. Your heart feels like it's about to burst out. You see his head snap back, and he stares awkwardly at you. You tilt your head a little in confusion. He walks out, quickly. You stare at him, not sure what to feel, or what to do. You just go back to the table you all were at and sit there.

Whenever someone passed by and asked what was wrong you just replied with you're not feeling good. Porrim knew that something was up, but she didn't press you for information. Cronus was being a creep and tried hitting on you, but you shook your head at him, and Mituna smacked him on the head telling him to get away.

**~Present Meulin**

You bury your head in your pillow. You don't know whether to cry or just laugh a little. You want to know how he feels.. Why he backed away and left right after he kissed you..

Your phone vibrates. You don't want to check it, but you do anyways. "UHMMM, HEY.. I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR LAST NIGHT.. UHM.. I'M SORRY.. ~KURLOZ"

You stare at the phone for a while. Kurloz.. How did he get your number?.. It doesn't matter, you're slightly happy you get to talk to him now. "\(=^..^)/ HEY KURLOZ.. WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG.. BUT I AM PAWNDERING WHY YOU LEFT SO FURRIEDLY?.."

"I JUST.. I DUNNO, I FELT LIKE I SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED YOU.. I MEAN.. I KEEP THINKING YOU HATE ME FOR IT.."

"\(=^..^)/ KURLOZ.. I COULD NEVER HATE YOU. THE KISS.. I DIDN'T EXPECT IT. BUT THE TRUTH IS I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT FOR SO LONG.. I.. KURLOZ..."

":oO REALLY?..."

"\(=^..^)/ YES... KURLOZ, I.. I LOVE YOU!"

You toss your phone to the side. You finally admit it to him. But you're afraid of his answer.. You don't think he loves you back, and this might creep him out.. You bury your head back in your pillow.

**~Be Kurloz**

You stare at your phone for the millionth time. "_I LOVE YOU_"..

It keeps running through your mind. The feeling you never had the courage to express. Last night your body tried to do it for you, but you just rejected the idea that she even liked you..

"MEULIN... I LOVE YOU TOO.. I HAVE FOR SO LONG. I'M SORRY.. I MEAN.. YEAH.. I... YEAH.."

You lay back and stare up at the ceiling, trying to calm your heart rate, looking forward to the next time you see Meulin..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Soooo, I should be doing my work, butt nahhh :P Some "Free time" in school, so decided to start up x) ~~**

**Welcome to the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. This may be a bit short, though.**

* * *

**~ Be Kurloz**

Laying out on the grass in front of your house, staring up at the bright, starry night, you think of what you're gonna say to Meulin tomorrow at school.. You've spent the weekend just hanging out with Mituna and Kankri, playing video games, guitars & drums, and tried teaching Kankri to skateboard. It was a fun weekend, but Meulin has spent the most of it on your mind. It was hard to concentrate on most activities, so you had hit some wrong notes on the guitar a few times, and Kankri had gotten more kills than you on Call of Duty. But it's alright, you think.

Right after you sent the text to Meulin telling her you loved her back, you asked her out. Your mind being your mind, you thought that you had made it awkward for her since she hadn't answered back for a while. But finally, she replied with a yes, she would love to.

Your eyes had closed as you let your thoughts wander, and was tempted to open them as you felt a shadow covering the moonlight on your face. You just pull the person down beside you and gave them a deep kiss. You open your eyes as you pulled away to see Meulin laying in your arms against your side, blushing and smiling shyly. She nuzzles her nose in your shoulder, then rests her head on it, laying there, comfortable in your arms.

**~Be your brain**

_Pssssst.. Ey. She wants it. Give it to 'er. She innocent dawg. Wink Wink. I know you know I know she knows she wants. So. BLARHG!_

**~Kurloz again**

You shudder at the thoughts your brain is having. What is up with it lately? Teen hormones, must be. Meh.

**~Be Meulin**

Whenever your around Kurloz you have no idea what to say. Especially since he just kissed you unexpectedly when you approached, so you just lay in his arms. You don't mind.. It's quite satisfying, safe. You finally get to be right next to him, his arms. His girlfriend. Only his. You snuggle up closer to him, laying your head between his shoulder and chest, curling your legs up a little, and close your eyes.

**~Back to Kurloz**

You see her close her eyes, so you just look up at the stars. It's such a beautiful night. You noticed she hasn't talked much, if at all, to you in person. You're slightly glad for that, since you can't _speak _back. But then again, you'd love to hear her beautiful voice. Her chest is moving steadily, along with her breathing, and she relaxes more. You look at her and.. she fell asleep. You smile and lay your head back down, closing your eyes aswell.

_Buzz, buzz._

Your phone. You don't wanna answer it right now, though..

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

Nope. Don't reach for it.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz._

Fine. You reach for it and check who messaged. It's from Meulin? ':33 Kurlozz, do you know where Meulin is, she left her phone at home ~Nepeta'

Ah, that explains it. 'YEAH, SHE CAME OVER A LITTLE BIT AGO, SHE NEED TO BE HOME? :o)'

':33 yesss, as soon as pawsible'

'ALRIGHTY, BE THERE SOON :o)'

You put your phone back in your pocket and sigh. You shake Meulin a little. She's dead asleep. You shake your head and smile. Putting a foot and a knee on the ground, you put an arm around her back, and the other under her legs, you lift her up and start walking to her house down the street. Nepeta comes outside when you walk up the driveway. "Hey Kurloz, she fast asleep?" she asks, smiling at her big sister.

You nod your head and smile too. "Come on in, I'll take you to her room so you can put her in bed."

Your face reveals a light blush and you shoot her a questioning glance. "It's fineeee, come on." she says, tugging on your arm and leading you inside.

You walk inside her house, noting it looks very nice inside and out. The house paints are different shades of green. You follow Nepeta as she leads you past the kitchen to a door in the hallway. She opens it to reveal a large room, and she points to a bed, the sheets Meulin's favorite shade of green. "Over there." she says, so you go and put Meulin on the bed. You lean over and kiss her on the forehead. You stare for a little bit, then walk to the door. You smile at Nepeta as she giggled. "Goodnight, Kurloz. I'll be sure to tell her everything." she said, giggling. You get a big smile and nod at her, then walked out of the house, heading back to yours so you can get some sleep.

You walk in the front door, locking it and heading to your room. You smile when you pass Gamzee, passed out on the couch. As usual, you lift him up and take him to your guys's room, laying him on his bed. You walk to your bed and plop down, shaking off your untied shoes and laying on you side, facing the wall. '_I really do love her.. I hope the feelings are returned.. Though, I'm sure they are.. Naggghhh.. Sleep time_" You shut your eyes and drift off into the abyss that is your mind.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sometimes I hate getting into the mood of writing so I keep going until I have to stop, then random page refresh. Hi. Let me know when you're coming so I can keep a steady track. Now thoughts are all over. o,o**

**But thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Tried to copy and paste, but ended but erasing story. Nieh.**

**But anyways we are back, and occupations have taken control. School makes me sleep :o Les go.**

* * *

**~Be Meulin**

You sit up, stretching your back and yawning. You think back to the night before, you had fallen asleep in Kurloz's arms and apparently he had carried you home, and laid you in your bed. Nepeta spoke of the events when you woke up last night shortly after he left.

You blush slightly, then grab a green long sleeve shirt and a pair of green shorts. Walking into your bathroom, and closing the door, you look into the mirror to see your hair's a mess. Your thoughts continue to turn to Kurloz, and you quickly shower and get dressed. After, you walk back into your room and tell your sister good morning. She smiles at you then walks into the bathroom.

You grab a brush and start brushing your hair. You liked it kinda poofy and curly, though, so you didn't brush for too long. You put on a pair of long gray socks and green shoes. _I can't wait to see him today._ You think, smiling.

**~Forward half an hour to Kurloz**

You walk into class early to leave your bag. You enter and see Jake and Dave talking. Jake waves to you and you wave back. You walk to the far left of the class, and overhear Cronus talking to a group of guys. "Yeah, she's TOTALLY into me." he gloats. "I don't believe you for a second, dude." Dirk says, hearing too.

You were curious as to who he was speaking of. "I mean, seriously, surely you're below her standards." Jake adds on.

"Man, y'all don't even know." Cronus replies to them.

Your presence seems to have been forgotten. "She's all hot for that Kurloz guy, Cro." one of the guys say.

"She always be eyin' me, and c'mon, she practically drools over me. Don't tell anyone but we had a sloppy makeout session right after Kurloz left the dance Friday."

"Oooooh, damn bro, you must be hittin' that." another guy chips in.

"Meulin's all mine, you'll see." Cronus says, laughing.

A line snaps in your head as you stare at Cronus. Dirk notices this. "Hey, man, stop blabbing your lies. I know for a fact that she wouldn't do something so idiotic as to mess around with you." he says, taking a stand.

Cronus stands up and gets in his face. "You don't even know, so shaddap ya halfwit." Cronus tells him.

"Got more with than you in my pinkey, clamsforbrains." he replies.

The thoughts are going into what Cronus has said. _Could she had really?..._ Jake notices your facial expression and steps in too. "Guys, step off. Dirk, calm, and Cronus, nothing will make anyone believe such blasphemy so you're better off keeping that trap shut." he says.

"Look, the little nerd is standing up for his boyfriend." Cronus taunts.

"Why you.." Jake starts, his hands balling up into fists. You take a step next to him, put a hand on his shoulder and shake your head.. Cronus finally acknowledges you're in the room., with surprise. You give him a death glare. "Hey man, she's the one that wants me, it's not my fault she's trippin' all ovah my di-" he doesn't finish.

You walk out, shaking your hand that's hurting. Cronus lays on the ground, knuckle imprints on his cheek.

Dirk and Jake follow you. "He's just bullshittin, don't let it get to you." Dirk says. "Yeah, I can't believe he's spreading such rumors.. God knows what'll happen to Meulin's reputation, though." Jake says, sighing.

You smile at the two, signing, '_It is quite alright, I do not believe a word of it.' _But in all actuality, your mind wandered on and around it, not being able to get the words out of your mind.. Damn, you gotta find Meulin.

**~Be Meulin, 10 minutes later.**

You went straight to class as you got to school, since you came slightly late and didn't find Kurloz. First hour was only minutes away. You decide to set your bag on your desk as Latula and Meenah talked, and went to the lockers in the back of the school's gym to grab your notebook you left.

Walking into the gym, there are a few guys playing basketball, and among them you see Mituna. You smile and wave when he waves at you. Then you continue on to the lockers. You walk to yours, near the back in the last row, and open it. You notice that someone else has entered the room, but you pay no mind to them. Then they turn you around. It's Cronus. You get a slight frown then ask, "What do you want?"

You see him say, "I know you like me, so let's not hide it anymore." while grinning.

"Ew. No. Please, leave me alone." you say, then turn around. He turns you back over then lifts your arms above your head, holding them there. "Feisty one, aren't you." he says, that devilish grin getting wider.

You push him back with all your might, and he's pushed back into the lockers. you grab your notebook, quickly shut your locker, then as your turn to leave you trip. You try to turn to the ground instead of that horny bastard, but he notices the trip, and makes you fall into him, putting his hands on your butt and pressing his lips on yours.

Your arms are against his chest because of gravity. You notice movement to the side, and your eyes catch something you didn't expect, or really want to see at this moment. You quickly press him off you, bashing the back of his head against the locker and turn to run after Kurloz..

**~Be Kurloz**

You decided to go to the gym to see if Meulin was there. When you arrived, Mituna informed you that he saw her go into the locker room. You nod at him then go back there. You hear some sounds from the back. You walk back there to see Meulin. But.. Not in this way. She was pressed up against Cronus, their lips locking, and him groping her. Your mind takes a moment for this to register. And you immediately believe his earlier words, and just run out. Mituna tries to talk to you, but you just run. You head to the tree you usually go to when you need time alone, and your climb it.

**~Switch back to Meulin**

No, no, no, this can't be happening.. You run after Kurloz, but he is much faster than he looks. You look over to Mituna, as he comes over with a questioning look at your tear stained face, tears still dropping. He looks back and notices Cronus walk out. He looked at you with a sad, questioning expression. "Were you and him?..." he asks, not knowing what to say. You just start sobbing and run out.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Be tree boy**  
You sit at the top of the nearly two story tree, your back against the trunk, knees up to your chest, arms around your knees and head on your knees. You silently cry as your mind relives the scene in the locker room. _It can't be... _you think. You don't want to believe what happened actually happened, you hope it was the dim locker light making you think it was Meulin and Cronus. But.. Unmistakably, you saw every part of Meulin and Cronus, along with the knuckle imprints. You slightly rock back and forth, not knowing what you're gonna do from here.

"Kurloz!" you hear Porrim call out. You ignore her. "Where the devil could that boy be?" she asks.

"He usually come to this tree whenever he feels the need for alone time." you hear Kankri say., "He's probably at the top."

You hear someone jogging over. "He's up there?" Mituna asks.

You guess they nod, and hear him climbing up, pretty fast. He reaches you within seconds. "He, Kurloz, come down man, we're worried.."

You just sit there. "I saw Meulin run after you right after you bolted away.. So come down and talk with us, man." he continues, putting a hand on your shoulder.

**~Be Meulin**  
You sit on the stairs, trying to stay quiet while you cry hard. That douchebag single handedly probably ruined your relationship. The one you've wanted for literally years to get into. The one you dreamed, thought, and talked about. And it hasn't even been a week! You wish you knew where Kurloz was so you could talk to him..

You feel a tap on your shoulder. You look up to see Dirk. "Hey." he says. "What?" you say, trying not to sob.

He kneels. "What's the matter?"

Before you know it, you've told him everything that happened so fast, sobbing slightly here and there. Dirk looks pissed. "That assmunch was spreading rumors earlier.." he said.

"What?" you ask, trying to pay close attention to what he's saying, as your sight's blurry.

"He was saying shit like you're all into him, and you two nearly fucked at the dance after Kurloz left, and how you'd be his. Kurloz happened to be in the room, so he didn't know what to make of it all, being him. He hasn't been very good in the trust department, to be honest.. But me and Jake stood up against Cronus. Jake was about to lay him out, but Kurloz stopped him. Cronus said something simply retarded, and Kurloz layed him out. Then we walked out with him, and he went to look for you." he explains.

You get infurriated, and start crying harder. He still looks at you, worried and confused. "He tripped me in the locker room when I was getting my notebook.. He kissed me and groped me, and I bashed his head into the locker, but Kurloz had shown up, but just ran off.." you tell Dirk.

You look at him to see near hate in his eyes. "We need to find Kurloz.. But give it a little, give him time to think, to realize that you didn't do anything.. We'll find him after school, alright?" Dirk says, rubbing your back.

You nod, feeling only slightly better.

**~Be Kurloz**

You sign the events at the group that came after you. "That cannot be true.." Porrim says. Tears stream down your cheeks.

"There has to be some explanation for this.. Like Cronus is manipulating these scenes." Kankri says.

"That has to be it.. I mean, come on, Meulin has been in love with you for years." Mituna says.

You shake your head, and start signing. 'I really do not know.. I am just going to go home and rest, think things over.'

Mituna sighs. "I'll bring your bag tomorrow then." he says.

'Thank you.' you sign, and run off.

**~Forward to 9:00 P.M.**

This is really stupid.. I mean, beyond all stupidity. This is near Cronus stupidity. You're at some random party, getting drunk off your ass. At first it was just an invite from some random number, and they were just random people from school, partying on a Monday for some odd reason. You were only planning on hanging out, but then someone put alcohol in your drink, and since you've never drank before, and this was quite a bit of it, you are now out of your mind.

When you first drank your drink you thought it tasted weird, then realized it was alcohol. You weren't going to continue, and just go home, but your mind made you relive earlier, and you couldn't stop your body from drinking more.

Now you're racing some guy down the street, and your motor skills have taken a hit from all the alcohol you've consumed. But you can still go, and this race seems too easy. As you run across a crosswalk, you realize the guy stopped a couple feet before it, and you turn to look at him. You smile at your victory, but your subconscious recognizes something is wrong. You look down the road. Then you see nothing. The car just swerves off quickly as you hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Be Kurloz**  
You blacked out as soon as the car hit you, and now you lay in a coma at the hospital.

**~Be Meulin**  
You haven't been able to get ahold of Kurloz at all in the last day, and he didn't show up at school today. You're in the last hour of the school day, and Porrim sits right next to you. You pass her a note saying, '_I haven't heard from Kurloz at all.. Do you know where he is?' _A frown shows on her face and she mouths 'You don't know what happened?'

Your heart starts racing. _'What do you mean?' _you write, face full of worry. You look back at Mituna, who sits right behind you and Porrim with Kankri, and they're both looking at you sadlly. "What?" you ask.

Mituna looks down, looking like he's about to cry, and Kankri puts a supportive hand on his shoulder, a tear sliding down his cheek, but he quickly wipes it off, hoping you didn't notice. You look back to Porrim. The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Mituna's chest heaves, and he doesn't make eye contact with anyone as he walks out. "There, there." Kankri tells him, patting his back trying to comfort him. Porrim gestures to you, and says, "Come to my house.. Mituna, Kankri, you're welcome to come too." Mituna looks up. "We need to visit.. And you're the only one with a car here.. Mind if we tag along and go?"

Porrim gives him a hug. "Of course, hun. Now let's go." She walks off, and everyone follows.

She only lives a street away from the school, so the walk wasn't long. She opened her front door and let everyone else in first. They sat in the green tinted living room on the couch nearest to the door. "Let me grab my keys." you see Porrim say.

You look over to Mituna. "What happened?" you ask Kankri. He stares at you, not saying anything for a while.

It seems like he's blaming you for whatever happened.. But.. What the hell happened?

After a while, he speaks. "You'll find out when we get to where we are going to head to." you see him say.

Mituna elbows him in the side. "It's not her fault you know." he tells Kankri.

Kankri sighs and looks down. Porrim comes back shortly after. "Just what the heck happened?" you ask frantically, standing up quickly.

"Let's go. You'll see." she replies, heading outside. The rest of you follow, and get in her car. You and Mituna sit in the back while Kankri and Porrim talk up front. Mituna just stares out the window, and you're still stuck wondering and worrying.

_This is gonna be a long drive.. _you think, sighing.

**~Forward half an hour.**  
The place you were heading to was a hospital a bit out of town. Your heart was beating faster and faster as Porrim leads you all inside. "Makara, Kurloz?" Porrim asks the front desk attendant. The attendant pointed to a nurse in-training, who happened to be Roxy. She led everyone up a floor to room 273. Porrim enters, gesturing for the rest to stay back. You get a glimpse of the inside, and it seems like Kurloz's parents are already here. Where's Gamzee, though?

Speak of the devil he walks into the hallway, and it looks like he's been crying. He looks at you, and just walks away. _Does he blame me too? _you ask yourself. Porrim walks out and heads after Gamzee, since she saw him leave.

You finally get the courage to walk in, and you see Kurloz laying there, unmoving, barely breathing. You stand there and stare. His mom notices you, and walks up to you, seeming to yell. You can make out her words. "You hussie, you did this to him! He's never had a problem with anything until YOU came into the picture!"

Your eyes start stinging, and tears start dropping down as she continues, so you can't make out any more words. Kurloz's father holds his mom back. He leads he out of the room, giving you an odd look. You looked over to Kurloz, then quickly went to his bedside, taking ahold of his hand tightly. You start sobbing, putting a hand on his cheek and your forehead on his. You tap a finger on his cheek. "Kurloz.. Wake up.. Kurloz, please.. Wake up.." you say, tears stopping the words. Mituna and Kankri walk in finally.

Mituna walks to the other side of his bed and sits on a chair, putting his head in his hands, shaking his head. You continue to sob, and despite earlier accusations, Kankri patted and rubbed your back, then went over to Mituna. You don't want to leave, but you have to talk to Porrim.

You walk out of the room, and quickly go to find Porrim. You don't have to go far, as she entered the hall as soon as you were out of the room. "Porrim, please tell me what happened now.." you say, tears still flowing freely.

You can still make out her words. "Apparently, he had gotten drunk off his ass last night and was hit by a car.. But that's no Kurloz, there's something wrong here. I'm gonna head back as soon as everyone is done here, and do some investigating.." she says, sighing.

You can't help but think of Cronus, and you're head starts hurting. You believe he's the cause of this, but you don't know for sure. You and Porrim head back to Kurloz's room. Roxy is in there, talking with Kankri. "How's he doing?.." you ask her.

"He's in a coma, at the moment.. The alcohol consumption is far above average, and from what I know, he's never drank before. Then he was the victim of a hit and run. I happened to be driving home when I saw it.." she explains.

"Did you see the driver?" you ask frantically.

She shakes her head. "No, the windows were tinted and it wasn't a car I recognize." she sighs.

"Thank you, anyways.. Do you know when he'll wake up?" Mituna asks.

She shakes her head. "We have no clue. It may be in the next hour, it could be in the next year. It's so unsure.." she says, looking at him sadly.

She looks at you now. "But I had heard he was having some.. Problems.. Do you know what went on?"

Your eyes start filling up with tears and you're unable to speak. "Well, I can answer that." you see Dirk say, walking in.

He's holding a card, then puts it on the cabinet next to Kurloz's bed. "Can you now?" Kankri asks him, curious.

He nods. "I was the first one that talked to her about it, and have personal experience to back her up. Cronus is the biggest douchebag ever. And by the life of me I will not stand for this." he rants.

Roxy looks curious now. "Cronus is involved?"

"Yes, and I'll explain everything to you in a sec." he goes over to Kurloz, "Heya, you better wake up soon."

He explains everything to the group in there. From what he saw and heard that morning, and the talk you and he had. You stare at everyone else. Porrim puts a hand on your shoulder, and you look at her. "Let's go." she says, heading out. Kankri and Mituna follow . You put Kurloz's head in your hands and presses your lips on his. "Wake up soon, please.. I love you so much, Kurloz.." you whisper in his ear, hoping he can hear you.

**~Be Kurloz's mind**  
You hear a faint, familiar voice.. "_I love you so much, Kurloz.."_

...

It was her voice. Your heart's still in turmoil, and you wish you would just get up. Somehow your subconscious mind is still up while your body lay unmoving, barely breathing. You heard everything. You can't believe it.. She's not to blame. You need to wake up, and fast.. But a little more sleep..

You slip back under.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Be the heavy-hearted Meulin**  
_You hussie, you did this to him!_

Those words keep popping back up into your mind, from Kurloz's mother.. Were you actually the reason this happened? You keep doubting and beating yourself up over this. You keep wondering if he's going to wake up at all..

You see a shadow from the base of your door, since you have no lights on in your room, so you're guessing someone's knocking. You just turn on your side and lay there, staring at the wall. You don't remember if you locked the door. But quite frankly, you don't care.

After a couple minutes, or so, the lights came on. You turned your teary eyes to the door to see Horuss. You sit up. "Come in, I guess.." you tell him.

He walks over, and sits next to you. "I heard about everything.. I'm dearly sorry to hear. But do not beat yourself up, none of this is your fault."

"Everyone blames me, though.."

"Untrue. I've spoken to Dirk and Jake, they were with Kurloz during the time of these rumors starting their spread."

"But Porrim.. Kankri.."

"What about Mituna?"

"I honestly don't know.."

He puts a hand on your shoulder. "Do not worry.. When Kurloz wakes up we can clear this atmosphere. I came to check on you, make sure you were still with us." he gives you a squeeze hug.

"Thank you, Horuss.." you say, crying a little into his shoulder, trying not to too much. He pats your back. You pull away.

"If I could, I would stay longer, but my schedule doesn't allow for horseplay lately. I must gallop along. Be safe." he says, walking out.

You sit there for a while, silently weeping. Someone else has come in, and has now put their arms around you. You look and see your sister, holding you tightly. She looks at you, sad at seeing ber older sister so broken. "When will you come out again, Meulin?" she asks you.

You had spent the best part of a week secluded in your room, barely talking to anyone. Even Nepeta, who constantly asked how you were. You barely speak more than 3 words to her a day. Usually, it's "I'm sorry, Nepeta.." and just continue in your self loathing. Today would be different, though. "Nepeta, I'm sorry, I can't help it.." Yup. So much better. You deserve a freaking medal.

She sighs, and nuzzles her chin into your shoulder. You both just sit there for a while, and you have no idea what to say. You want to go see Kurloz, though..

**~Be Comatose beauty**  
You shake your head a bit. Then you can hear a nurse scrambling around and checking your pulses and vitals. Your eyes open slightly, 'cause the light blinds you. A doctor walks in, and asks you questions that you can barely hear. Besides, you wouldn't be able to speak back, anyways. "Man, I can't hear a thing you're saying.."

Wait... Did you just?.. "Did I just?.."

The doctor looks at you weirdly, then turns to the nurse. "I thought you said this one was mute?"

"He is.. was, sir. Look at these papers." she hands him some paper on a clipboard.

"Well I'll be damned.." he says. "Son, do you know how lucky you are to be speaking?"

"I have no idea about anything right now.." you say, slightly.. well, very weirded out that you're talking.

Your brother walks in, hearing a new voice. "Bro?" he says, shocked.

"Hey.." you say, smiling at him. "You can talk now?" he exclaims. "Apparently.."

Your parents walk in. "Oh, darling!" your mom says, rushing to your side. "How are you feeling? Are you hurting? Do you know who I am? What's my name? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Calm down, the boy just woke up." your dad says, stepping up. "Glad you're awake again."

"Me too.." you say, and the looks on their faces turn to shock.

"We're going to keep him overnight, just in-case, if that's alright with you, Mr. and Mrs. Makara." the doctor says, writing some stuff down on a piece of paper.

"That would be the best right now. We'll be back tomorrow to check up, okay?" your father tells you.

"Sure, I guess.." you reply, and smile at everyone.

"Come on, Gamzee." your mother says, and they leave.

"It is about time you got your lazy rear end up." Kankri says from the doorway.

"Give me a break, man." you reply.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, that's quite remarkable, Kurloz, my friend."

"Tell me about it.." you sigh.

Mituna walks in. "You had me worried freaking sick, ya know!" he says, staring you down.

You smile at him. "Glad to see you too." you laugh a little.

"Visiting hours are over in 10 minutes, sorry fellas." the doctor says, leaving, the nurse following.

"As much as I would love to catch up, we should be on our way and let you rest." Kankri says. "Let's go, Mituna."

Mituna smiles. "You better be up tomorrow, you ass." he says, then walks out with Kankri.

You smile. It was great to be back in this world.. You shut your eyes and try to sleep for a bit.

**~Forward two hours**  
You wake up to the sound of a window opening. You lay there for a little, remembering everything. Then you sit up and look around. The only difference you see is the window open. "Nurse musta opened it.." you mutter sleepily.

You lay back down and close your eyes. You feel a prick in your arm. You look over and see Cronus over you. You look down at your arm, and see a needle. He's injected something into you. "What.. The fuck?.." you muttered, eyesight fading slowly.

"You should be dead by now. DEAD. But now, being drunk off yer ass an' gettin' bit by a car didn't keep ya down. But maybe a big dose of pentobarbital will do you in." he says, his voice slowly fading too.

_Why did that word sound so familiar?.._ Is what you think before falling back into unconsciousness.

**~Be Meulin**

You heard from Mituna and Kankri that Kurloz had finally woken up. You're on the way now with Dirk to check if he was okay. They also seemed excited that he was talking... Does that mean that they were that excited to see him up?

You reached the hospital for what seemed like forever. You were so excited to see him up again. You both walk into the hospital, and head up to Kurloz's room. You walk in and see a doctor and two nurses scattering around. You look at Dirk nervously.

**~Be Dirk**

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" you ask the doctor. "Wasn't he supposed to be, ya know, awake?"

"Yesterday he was awake and talking.. But now he won't respond and his pulse is slower than ever." he replies.

You sniff the air. "Who's been smoking?" you ask.

"No one, this is a smoke free zone, of course." he replies, going back to checking on Kurloz.

You look over to the window and see it's open. You look over the side of it, and see footprints in the ground. Clumsy stepping if you can see it from a story high.. Then a massive smell of smoke hits your nostrils. Your eye twitches and you can feel your face grow hot. "That son of a.." you say, walking back to Meulin. "Let's go." you tell her, not caring much if she understood.

**~Back to Meulin**  
You watch as Dirk looks out the window. You stare at Kurloz. Something must have gone wrong.. But what?

Dirk looks frustrated and angry, as he walked straight by you. He said something, but you didn't look fast enough. You look to the doctor, then you just follow Dirk.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" you ask as you leave the building.

He turns to you. "To pay some bastard a visit." he says, turning away and walking back to his truck.

You get in the truck, and wonder who he's speaking about as he sets off on the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Be Meulin**  
_Where is he going? _You ask yourself as Dirk speeds through traffic. You have a feeling you know where he's going, but you're not completely sure.. The only thing going through your mind is what's wrong with Kurloz. He was supposed to be awake.. "Will he be alright?" you ask Dirk. He nods, but you can't see how he truly feels behind those sunglasses, since he's driving.

**~Be Dirk**  
_He won't get away with any of this.. Just wait till I get there! _You fume to yourself as you drive. You take a sharp right and almost hit some guy from school. You've nearly reached your destination.. You can't say you're looking forward to these events, but something has to be done.. You can't bring yourself to tell Meulin Kurloz might lose his life. So you're going to find Cronus and make him give you answers. You don't really want to believe someone can be so twisted. Kurloz didn't deserve this, and no one around him deserved it either.

You ease your grip in the steering wheel, and think through what you're going to do if.. _When, _you find Cronus. At a stop light, you look over at Meulin, and she's just staring out the side window, probably thinking about him. You sigh, and continue on your way, nearly to where you think you'll find Cronus.

Finally, you reach the destination. The hideout of Cronus;s little gang. Barely anyone ventures here, because people are too chicken shit to realize how weak these guys actually are. You've had a handful of scuffles with this group, but you've won every time. When you pull up, you tell Meulin to stay in the truck. She just asks why, but you just go on your way. You don't trust this are, so you stay close to the truck. "Cronus, you bastard, get out here!" you shout.

"Dirk, I thought we told ya to get lost." a guy tells you, but you ignore.

"Cronus, your ass, over here, now." you say, catching him in your sight.

"What tha 'ell do ya want, Strider boy?" he asks, walking up to you.

"The hospital. What did you do?" you ask.

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout." he replies.

You grab the front of his shirt and lift him up. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, and if I don't get answers from you, I swear you will never see the light of day again." you say threateningly.

**~Be Meulin**

You watch Dirk as he speaks to Cronus. He lifts Cronus up, and looks like he's about to slam him to the ground. Cronus looks deathly scared as Dirk yells in his face. He may have done so many bad things, but you still can't help feel bad for him. He looks so helpless, like he couldn't hurt a fly at this moment. It even looks like he's tearing up. You're guessing Dirk notices this too, since his grip loosened slightly, but he's still yelling.

Looking around, you notice no one is doing anything about this situation, they just walk on, though some stop to listen. One runs up at Dirk, and you're about to hop out and warn him, but he takes his hands off Cronus, turns with his fist clenched, pulled back, and sends it flying at the guys face, pushing him back, into the air, then straight to the ground. Dirk kneels there for a second, huffing through clenched teeth, his fist still connected with the guys face.. You didn't know Dirk could get this way. But it happened, and now he turned back towards Cronus. All the other cronies left as soon as the guy who ran at Dirk made that bump in the ground. Ouch.

Dirk talked with Cronus for a minute or so, then came back to the truck, getting in. He set his sunglasses in the cup holder between the seats, and just slumped back into the seat. You stare at him for a while. "Well, what happened?" you finally get up the courage to ask.

He looks at you. You can finally see his eyes. They are sad, and angry at the same time. "He.. He went too far this time." Dirk told you, setting his sunglasses back on his nose, then started the truck and drove away. When you looked back, you could have sworn you saw Cronus sitting on the ground, crying pretty hard, since no one was around. Yet again, you felt a pang of sadness for him. But you looked away.

Dirk drove back to the hospital, and went to talk to the doctor that had still been in Kurloz's room. You just sat next to Kurloz as they talked. Dirk looked frantic, and the doctor did too.

**~Be Dirk**

"We found a substance in the boys bloodstream." the doc told you.

"It was pentobarbital, was it not?" you asked.

He nodded. "A lethal dose had been injected into his bloodstream. It was most likely done in the night."

"Will he be fine?.." you looked over to Meulin. "Will he... live?"

Doc looked down. "I honestly don't know. His heart rate has deteriorated alarmingly. It's only a matter of time until it stops.." he says.

"There has to be something you can do?" you ask.

"We're going to hook him up to a breathing machine.. But that's about all we're able to do so far. Whether he comes out of this alright or not is up to his will. I'm sorry.."

You look down. "I understand.. But please, don't tell her any of this yet. It will break her heart.." you say, motioning towards Meulin, who wasn't looking in their direction.

**~Back to Meulin**

You had read the whole conversation, and didn't want to believe a word of it. Kurloz had been given a lethal injection of some drug.. You couldn't recall the name. But by the looks of it, it was a horrible thing. Kurloz.. You took his hand in yours, and laid your forehead on his. You don't want to believe any of this. You just want Kurloz back to the way he was.

Dirk patted your back. "Come on.. We gotta go." he says, when you turn back to look at him.

You kiss Kurloz on the forehead softly, then leaves with Dirk back to his truck. "Dirk, tell me the truth.. About Kurloz.." you tell him.

"He'll be fine in the next few days or so.." he says, but he took his sunglasses off and his eyes betrayed him.

"I was able to read your conversation with the doctor.. Is Kurloz... Going to die?" you ask, tearing up a lot.

Dirk looked down. "I honestly have no clue.. Only time will tell."

You looked down, and just stared at your legs. You felt the truck start and move. Sooner than you thought it would be, Dirk dropped you off at home. You just walked straight to your room, and plopped on the bed, feeling the need to just lay there and do nothing. You felt a pain in your chest. You may lose the one you love, even though you guys haven't talked in person, and shared a few kisses.. But it felt like you guys were meant to be. You want to sort out your feelings, but you just lay there, and wait for your mind to rest


	12. Chapter 12

**~Be the guy sleeping in limbo**

You stare into the darkness. Your feet are firmly planted on the ground, but you can see nothing but black. Your mind only goes to Meulin. You wonder how long on the outside it's been.. It could be years, she could have moved on. You wish you could wake up already.. You don't remember much, but you knew you woke up at one point.. and spoke..

Other than that, the rest is a blur. You've been walking for what feels like ever. You're so close to just giving up and collapsing. You give a big sigh, and keep walking, hoping to find something in this eternal blackness.

**~Be Meulin**

You feel horrible. It's been merely two days since the last time you visited Kurloz, but you can't bring yourself to do so. You don't know what you would do if he died while you were there..

Your phone starts vibrating. You lazily look at it, and see it's a call from Porrim. You look questioningly at it. It stops shortly after, then she sends a text. "Apo+lo+gies, I am in a rush. Hurry o+ver to+ the ho+spital. But do+ so+ secretly, please." it read.

You look questioningly at it again, then text Dirk for a ride. He replies with he's busy, so you ask Latula. She says she'll be right over. Right after you get up, she texts again saying she's ready. She isn't kidding when she says right over.

Walking outside, the sun blinds you for a second, then you see Latula in her car, waving her hand out the window for you. You get into the passenger's seat, and notice Terezi in the back. She's just looking down, texting away on her phone. You look at Latula. "Had to take her with, ya know. Hospital, right?" you see her say, and nod.

She takes off, and a couple minutes later you have arrived to the hospital, and see Porrim standing at the front. Latula waves to her, and you get out of the car. She drives off, and you approach Porrim. "What did you need?" you ask.

"Follow." she says, walking in.

You comply, and as you approach Kurloz's room, she gestures to stay back, opens the door a peek, and gestures again for you to look in. You didn't expect to see Cronus there, talking with the doctor. Your rage dial gets turned up a bit. Both are facing each other, and you have a good view of their mouths. "There has to be something you can do!" Cronus says.

"I'm sorry, son. There isn't much we are able to do."

"But his heartbeat keeps getting slower and slower, there's something, isn't there?" he continues to exclaim.

The doctor shakes his head. "Only hope, and will, will bring him back." he says.

Cronus looks at Kurloz, and the two of you decide to take that moment to scurry away. "I'm confused." you say.

"As am I." Porrim replies.

You both look down the hall to see Mituna walking up, with a card. He waves to you both, and walks up. "Hiya."

He stops, when he sees Cronus leave Kurloz's room. Uh-oh.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Mituna says angrily.

"None of ya business, can't ah visit a dying person?" he says, avoiding eye contact, his hair covering his eyes, which was unnatural, considering he always jelled it back.

"Why don't I believe you?" he replies.

"Didn't say ya had to. I'm just telling ya, it's not of yer business." Cronus continues, walking past the three.

"The nerve of that guy... Why.." Mituna starts, but you look down.

After Mituna finished visiting, all three of you left. You still couldn't bear to see Kurloz like that.. Turns out Porrim took Mituna here, but he ran down the street to buy a card quickly. "We need to confront him." you tell the others.

They both look at you, then back at each other. "Sure?" Porrim says questioningly, you can tell by her raised eyebrow.

**~Be Mituna**

You heard her correctly, she wants to confront Cronus, that bastard. You know he's behind Kurloz's worsened condition. You have no proof... But you just know it!

Now, you're all heading to speak with Cronus. Porrim knows where he lives, and you're all guessing he went right home after he left the hospital. After a couple minutes, and a short, quiet ride later, you reached his house. It was just a bland gray house, with a motorcycle outside of it. Porrim parks, and the three of you walk up to the door. She knocks on it. A couple seconds later, the door opens and reveals Eridan, Cronus's little brother. "Hey there, Eridan" Meulin said, "is your brother home?"

"Yeah, I'll get him hold on.." he says, walking inside, "Cronus!" he yells.

"Hold up." a voice replies, then Cronus shows up at the door.

"Who are they?" Eridan asks.

"Just some... friends..." he says, earning a glare from you, "Go in the other room, please, we're going to have an important discussion."

Eridan looks worried, but goes into another room nonetheless. Cronus gestured you all in, and the inside of his house was surprisingly clean, but his favorite color. "What can I do for you all?" he asks, giving only shaky eye contact.

"I'm sure you know." you reply to him.

"We're just here to talk.. Well, Meulin wanted to speak with you." Porrim says.

Cronus gives a second of eye contact to Meulin, and just sets his eyes down. "I'm ready for whatever.." he says.

"Why were you at the hospital?" she asks.

"To visit, ya know. Nothing more, nothing less. Felt bad for the guy." he replies.

You seem to snap really early. "Bullspit! You were just there to make sure he was dead, weren't you!?" you nearly yell.

He looks startled. "W... What?! What are you-"

"I KNOW you put him back into that coma! I don't know how you did it.. But it must be you!" you continue.

"Mituna, calm yourself.." Porrim starts.

"NO! This bastard needs to pay for doing EVERYTHING he did to Kurloz. _He's _the reason he's in there right now. _He's _the reason he went back under."

Cronus looks down. A voice comes from the hallway. "Cronus... Is it true?" Eridan asks, walking up.

"Eridan, what did I tell you about leaving us be?" Cronus asks him.

"Is. It. True? Did you really hurt Gamzee's brother, and almost kill him?" he replies, with teary eyes.

Cronus stares at the ground. "Are you gonna answer?" Meulin asks.

"... Yes. I hit him with my car one night after getting him drunk. Yes, I was hoping I killed him. Yes, I injected stuff into him to make sure he was dead. No, I didn't return to make sure he was dead.." he said, holding his head in his hands.

Eridan's tears started falling onto his favorite scarf, that his brother had hand made for him. "But.. I defended you.. Everyone told me you were bad.. That you almost killed Gamzee's brother.. I always told them they were crazy.. That my big brother was the nicest person ever.. Ever since dad left and mom died, you've always been so nice to me.. But you're really a bad person.."

"Eridan.. I-" Cronus started.

"I always believed.. I always told everyone... That you had nothing to do with it. That you couldn't have done it.. But.. but.." he started, crying, tossing his scarf down, then ran off.

Cronus stood up, an arm outstretched towards his little brother. He walked by, then kneeled at the scarf, taking it up in his hand. You couldn't help but feel bad for him.. His dad left and mother died? How long has he been supporting him and Eridan? You actually feel really bad for not learning about him earlier..

But that didn't get rid of your anger. "Cronus.. We had no idea." Porrim said, walking over to him. "But that doesn't mean we'll forget about what you've done. You _do _need to pay."

Cronus's shoulders sag, as he stares down at the scarf. "Do what you want.. I've lost my brother.. There's nothing more I can lose."

**~Be Meulin**

Out of everything, you now understand why Cronus acts how he does. He's been juggling being more of a parent, an older brother and a teenager. You've only known little about his family, but they can be quite unlikeable in hard times. But still, Cronus's behavior is beyond that.

You now walk by him. "Why did you try to kill Kurloz, Cronus?" you ask.

"I lose control of myself, and believe I can do whatever I want, without consequences.. But your friend, Dirk, snapped me out of it.. Because almost no one confronts me about anything I do.. They don't care, and want nothing to do with me.."

"Shut the sob stories, Cronus. You need to fix this all. I know everything you've done since Meulin was around." Mituna said, not letting it go.

"You have a lot to make up for.. But you'll have the chance." Porrim says.

"You're damn lucky, too. The main reason I'm not kicking your ass, is because of your brother." Mituna continues, walking out.

Porrim follows. "I am really sorry.." Cronus says to you.

"Prove it." you said coldly, and walk out with the others.

* * *

**A/N: **_  
_

**CaciaCoon:** _Thanks, for the review, it does mean quite a bit to know you're enjoying it :o)_


End file.
